


Gyro Gearloose and the Super powered Sweetheart.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [16]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Animal Death, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Blood and Gore, Boners, Candy, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Comic Book Science, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dubious Science, Fake Science, Flirting, For Science!, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Innuendo, Jokes, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mad Science, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Power Imbalance, Science, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Our dear mad scientist accidentally teleports a buff dog into his laboratory.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gyro Gearloose and the Super powered Sweetheart.

Gyro Gearloose set the location. He put on the shaded safety goggles and pressed the button. There was a colorful flash of light then it was overwhelmed by a neon yellow. For a few seconds, it was dark then the lights flickered back on. The chicken opened his eyes to see a tall, buff, candy yellow, dog in a dress shirt, tan pants, and black bowler hat. Despite this being a different universe, here he was again. Buddy the Friend to Everyone. Buddy, to be friendly, went over to the tiny, thin, bird and greeted him, "Howdy Mr. Feller!!" Gyro just stood there, frozen in terror. 

Now you might be wondering why and how our local jerk could be so scared of a random guy. Well it's because when I was very, very, young I watched my dog rip apart a bunch of chickens. There was this one that had it's heart hanging out of it's chest, that heart kept beating until sunset. That's why he's so scared. 

Buddy didn't even know what death even was other than "they go to sleep in a box forever." So he had absolutely no idea. Instead the dog hugged the chicken to comfort him. He cooed, "It's okay Mr. Chicken, it's okay to be nervous when meetin' new people." Mr. Chicken hadn't really heard anything said, he silently started to panic. Mostly because the whole could be eaten thing and partly because he was getting hard... It was a tight hug. It happens. As this is a different universe from the previous story featuring Buddy, this Buddy still doesn't know what sex is. So why a thing is poking out of Mr. Man's swimsuit area is completely unknown. 

The hound cuddled him close as he held him. The bird fumbled in fear, "Hey there, Big... Buddy." The canine seemed shocked and asked, "How did you know my name?!" Gearloose hugged him back. Things seemed to be going well. Gyro continued, "Because I'm very intelligent. My name is Gyro Gearloose." Buddy nuzzled his new friend. The terror rose again, along with other things of note. The fowl panicked, "How about we... Ummm. UMMMM. Go out to eat!?!" To display friendship, the puppy dog licked his friend on the neck and face. Because dog. The birdie found this was making both his problems worse. 

"Do you work out, Buddy?" Gyro Gearloose bumbled. Buddy cocked his head, backed off to flex, then found a metal thing and bent it into a heart for his friend. The doggie thought it was a request to display strength. The doggy tried handing the art and craft to his bird friend. Gyro stared at the heart in absolute horror, he created the heaviest and strongest metal ever and this guy just picked it up then bent it like a balloon. That shouldn't be possible. The taller man, taking this to mean that the metal was too heavy for the thin chicken to hold, bent it back into it's original shape and put it back where he found it. 

The shorter man backed into a nearby wall in silent horror. The chicken breathed heavily as the dog closed in. The hound put his hand under the birdie's hat and pet him gently. His friend seemed spooked, for some reason, he wanted to make his friend feel safe. The fowl shared as the large paw carefully pet him, imagining both it squeezing his skull to Gore and it grabbing his hair to pull him down to a long, hard, big... You can guess. Notably he was only off on the detail of taste, it was sweet rather than salty. The candy dog bent close to the thin bird and licked him to comfort. Moving from the forehead to the neck, then starting to kiss. 

"It's okay to be scared, but I'm 'ere to protect you from the scary things, Gyro." The friendly Gent explained between kisses trailing from his neck to his face. The scientist was wondering if the universe was punishing him somehow. The beefy Sir picked up the stick from the butt to bring him to his face. They were eye to eye now. The literal sweetie pressed the meat lacking chicken against the wall, because that way he can't fall backwards and get hurt. The sweetheart sat down and cuddled his chicken friend. In the hopes that he would calm down. The thin man held on tight and wrapped his legs around. It felt good to press himself again the hot, muscle, man. 

Even if it was also scary. 

The End.


End file.
